botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Halcyon Wardens
Fidelitas Totalis |unique organisations =Athenoi Terminators, Blitzer Assault Squads, Katigoi, Diranoi, Caryana Detachment |noteworthy successors = Hammers of Malis (Traitor Insurgos force) |colours =Purple & Red |warcry =Officer: "The Emperor protects!" Response: "We are His shield!" Officer: "The Emperor strikes!" Response: "We are His sword!" }} The Halcyon Wardens are the Vth Legion as established by the Emperor of Mankind. Initially known as the Storm Riders, the legion would be at the forefront of melee combat and armoured cavalry experts, famed for their aggression. It was also during this time that a string of incidents would cast a shadow on their accomplishments, tales of space marines losing control of themselves, whether in homicidal rage or frozen catatonia. This ended with the discovery of their Primarch, Alexandros Darshan VonSalim. Under his guidance, their past aggression was checked, and they were renewed with a dedication to serving humanity. Likewise, the incidents came to an apparent end, mistakenly leading observers to believe they had been cured by Alexandros. Alexandros would go on and lead the renamed Fifth Legion as the Halcyon Wardens. Instead of an offensive focused, tactical doctrines shifted to emphasize defensive warfare in new principles geared more to protecting Imperial citizens and humans than simply slaying enemies. Upon Alexandros' ascension to Warmaster, the Halcyon Wardens became the Warmaster's Own and drove themselves to high discipline to reflect their newfound status. Their excellence would be challenged by the onslaught of the Icarion Insurrection. History The Halcyon Wardens have always been, above all else, protectors. While the Legiones Astartes may have been conceived as weapons in the Emperor's Great Crusade, they have been tempered to become weapons in the service of Humanity due to the vision of their Primarch. As such, the Vth Legion excels in defensive warfare, forming a living wall that absorbs the enemy's attacks before crushing them in retaliation whether on the edge of combat or supporting the wall from afar. Upon Alexandros' ascent to Warmaster, the Halcyon Wardens have strived to live up to the honour accorded to them, honing their discipline to the highest degree possible. At the same time, this zeal for higher standards has inflicted its share of sorrows. All of the legions were made to serve Humanity. To reclaim mankind's lost outposts of civilizations, to extend their dominion over the entire galaxy, and to protect those borders once established, that was their mission. At times, it is difficult to remember this since they stand above us in stature, both literally and metaphorically. Yet, the Halcyon Wardens never forgot this and struggled the most to ensure Humanity's ascension. However, no legion could claim the heart of the common Man as the Vth legion could. For the Wardens not only worked harder to protect the Imperium, they made the most effort to connect with Humanity on a personal level. It was not an uncommon sight for Wardens to interact with the common man, to speak with and to learn from each other. 'The Storm Riders' The roots of the Vth Legion can be traced back to the ancient nation-state of Jermani. When the Emperor revealed himself to Mankind, Jermani was composed to a confederacy of theocratic territories. Each state was overseen by a Bischof, a warrior-priest that were members of the highest caste. The Bischofs would alternate between making war with foreigners and with each other. Central to the teachings of the Kirche der Geduldigen was the Obermann. It was prophesied that a being of great power and will would come to Jermani and institute a ten thousand-year reign. When the Emperor visited Jermani, all but one of the Bischofs recognized him as the Obermann, the sole dissenter executed by his fellow Bischofs. As such, Jermani would become one of the Emperor's early supporters and was rewarded by giving birth to one of his legions. While the techno-barbarians of Jermani were unable to provide much in the way of land or materials, they had one key strategic resource that the Emperor was eager to develop. Due to the constant wars waged by Jermani within and without, it had created an elite caste of fighters known as Blitzers, or Lightning Warriors. These warriors were fearless masters of close-quarters combat, their preferred weapon being the scatter gun. It would be this warrior caste that would be assimilated into the core of the newly minted Vth Legion, augmented by recruits from other Imperium-controlled regions. The fresh Legion would be first tested on the 'isles' of Albyon. Taking place at a latter point in the Unification Wars, Albyon had been deemed a lesser priority by the Emperor given other more threatening Terran powers. As such, Albyon would become one of the first territories to experience invasion at the hands of the nascent Legiones Astartes, instead of the more typical Thunder Warriors. Commanded by the peerless Otovan Biz'sark, the Albyon campaign was a success, providing valuable combat experience to the new Legion. Although the Fifth Legion achieved victory, a critical weakness was identified. Even at this early stage in the Emperor's grand design, rivalry was breaking out among the Legions. In this specific case, legionnaires of the Vth began to compete with their cousins of the First Legion. To differentiate themselves from the tactical flexibility of the First Legion, the Fifth Legion dedicated itself to mastering close quarters combat, undoubtedly influenced by the former Blitzers in their ranks. During the Albyon campaign, the Fifth Legion would often unleash devastating assaults against enemy positions, scoring visually pleasing victories. Yet, it came with a steep cost of blood as even Space Marines could eventually be overwhelmed with sheer numbers. After several battles, casualties were high enough that survival became an issue for the new Legion. To counter this weakness, the Legion turned to developing assault vehicles specifically designed for the transhumans. While efforts were underway, the Unification Wars continued. The next assignment for the Fifth Legion was to breakthrough the Nordafrick Conclave defence zone surrounding The Three Flags' transportation hub. Given that the Legion couldn't rely on assault transports, First Lord Commander Bizs'ark decided to improve his chances of victory through the use of massed rhino and predator formations. This was a controversial logistical request given the limited manufacturing capabilities of Terra. Yet, Bizs'ark's request was granted. The First Lord Commander did not waste this blessing and promptly scored a major victory over the Conclave, a foe that had already repulsed several attempts by the Thunder Warriors. More importantly, through the additional emphasis on armoured units, casualties within the legion dropped to more acceptable levels. At the same time, the infamous battle created a corps of talented cavalry officers that would become known as the Prefects. It was after this battle featuring a massed mechanized assault that the Legion earned the name, 'Storm Riders'. They would go on and demonstrate the truth of this name again and again throughout the Unification Wars. After the Emperor signed Treaty of Mars, known as the Treaty of Olympus Mons among the Mechanicum, the Storm Riders would be placed in charge of developing and field testing the recently discovered Land's Raider, and eventually the Spartan Assault Tank. They would become powerful additions to the Legiones Astartes, with the Storm Riders being the undisputed masters of them during the early stages of the Great Crusade. Rivalry with the Blood Wolves The rivalry with the First Legion was not the only antagonistic relationship the Storm Riders developed in those early days of the Imperium. While the IIIrd Legion was founded before the Vth Legion, the Vth would deploy before the IIIrd Legion, due to a higher gene-seed acceptance rate among the Vth Legion. As mentioned previously, the proto-Storm Riders would first conquer Albyon as a Legion. Albyon would go on and provide a large number of warriors who would form the core of the IIIrd Legion. Due to the V Legion's involvement, a number of these 'Blood Wolves', as the IIIrd Legion became known, harbored grudges against their cousins, the Storm Riders. The Storm Riders reacted to the wounded pride of the Blood Wolves with dismissive pride, claiming that all they had done was faithfully serve the Emperor. Given the belligerence on both sides, tensions escalated until the two Legions nearly came to blows during the Compliance of Reillis. Both legions had been chosen to bring the renegade forces of the mega metropolis to heel and had quickly placed it under siege. Confident that victory was nigh, it was here that a fight nearly broke out when the commanders of both legions, Lord Commander Bizs'ark and Lord Commander Thegn Rollon, insisted on completing the battle with their preferred tactics. Moments after Thegn Rollon demanded a duel for honor, the rebels launched a vicious counter-attack using a network of secret tunnels to assault the Legions from beneath their feet. Although at each other's throats a moment before, the Blood Wolves and Storm Riders reacted quickly as their trained instincts came to the fore. Legionnaires from both sides found themselves fighting for their lives relying on one and another as they endured the Reillis assault. Bizs'ark and Rollon ended up fighting back-to-back when they were surrounded by the renegade human forces. It was during this engagement that Bizs'ark lost a foot when a roving plasma blast melted it, necessitating a bionic replacement later. As furious as the opening assault was, the transhuman Legiones Astartes rallied, first persevering through the storm before launching their own counter-attack. The Reillisian leaders had gambled everything on this attack and, in turn, lost everything as the twin Legions used the same tunnel network to bypass the metropolis' defenses. Although victory was won, the matter of honour would not be denied. While Rollon now respected Bizs'ark, honor dictated that his demand for a duel to be sated. Bizs'ark agreed. Due to the Storm Rider's injuries, Bizs'ark was given three days to heal before the duel would commence. Compliance continued forward, until the appointed time. When the two lords of war came together before their legions, it was agreed that the duel would be fought to first blood instead of death. The two Legion Masters engaged in a spirited fight that lasted the better part of a day with their respective legions cheering them on. In the end, Bizs'ark could not match Rollen's ferocity and lost. Yet, the bonds of brotherhood created between the V and the IIIrd lasted far beyond this loss. In honor of that first duel, tradition has ensured that whenever the two Legions join together for battle that two representatives will fight a duel to first blood. A tradition that continues to this day. A Wave of Madness Alas, much like the XIth Legion, it was not long into the Great Crusade when the Storm Riders appeared to have an awakening. Dozens of Storm Riders became psykers, able to wield the powers of the Immaterium in service to the Emperor. As with their cousins, the initial reaction was one of pride and satisfaction. A well-trained battle-psyker can fight as well as an entire squad of Space Marines. The new psykers lost no time in mastering their skills and enhancing the lethality of the Vth Legion. Yet, much like their cousins, a price was to be paid for this newfound power. It began when during the Ork Extermination campaign in the Hamadan cluster. A legionnaire, Third Lieutenant Froid, abruptly ignored the established tactical plan to launch an enraged, suicidal assault on an Ork position, leading to death for himself and those under his command. The second case occurred when Sergeant Goverian became afflicted with acute paranoia. He was removed from active duty before he could do harm. After this incident, a steady trickle of incidents of mental health cases would become the new norm, though it never reached the catastrophic levels of the Thousand Sons' flesh-change. Yet, a new sense of urgency struck the legion when it's most infamous case occurred. Replacing Lord Commander Biz'sark after his demise was Lord Commander Edrick Yeshie. Not only was he the second Master of the Legion but also the Legion's most powerful psyker. His command was bright with power but short when he fell to an extreme case of schizophrenia. The third Lord Commander of the Storm Riders, Irvin Ruel, immediately ordered a general ban against the use of battle-psykers until a solution could be found. Additionally, he attempted to salvage what remained of the Legion's reputation among the Great Crusade. Their earlier prominence among their cousins had fallen by the wayside as embarrassing incident after incident continued to afflict the Storm Riders. It had fallen to the point where there were whispers that the Legion would need to be recalled as what had happened to the XIth. Distrusted, the Storm Riders had carried on as best as they could. 'A New Perspective' Against this background of mistrust and struggle, the Storm Riders were ordered by the Emperor Himself to re-assemble the entire Legion underneath His command. Rumours spread throughout the Legion serfs and other allied human contingents that this could only mean that the Emperor was to formally act against the Legion and warned that the Legion would be pulled from the Great Crusade and made to wait on Terra where they could no longer sully the honour of the Legiones Astartes, much like their brothers in the XIth Legion. The rumours were proven false as the Legion rendezvoused at the ordered coordinates. Waiting for them were not only the Emperor's flagship, but the flagships of his only found son: Icarion. The Vth Legion were to take their place for an unique, temporary Expeditionary Fleet. Their target? The Delos System, which lay just beyond the Imperium's latest conquests. The rumours of degradation withered away as newer, more exotic rumours took their place, trying to explain how one system could require the personal involvement of the Emperor and His Son. They spoke of an unheard of and deadly xenos threat that would need a decade to exterminate, a lost treasure trove of the Dark Age of Technology guarded by ancient machines, and, lastly, that another lost Primarch had been located. Old Night had left a weak scar on the Delos System. When it struck, the Delos system became bereft of its connection to Humanity and had surrendered to fear as a brief, intense civil war reduced its technological levels to pre-Industrial capabilities. Yet, the blow was temporary and several planets including Delos Prime were still rich in natural resources. In time, the Delians struggled to return to their past prosperity, eventually spawning several new civilizations that would commit war and diplomacy against one another. Technological progress suffered when xenos raiders targeted the system, stealing valuable resources and destroying scientific centers, in moves obviously meant to impede advancement, all the while, never outright attempting to destroy the Delians, despite possessing the capability to do so. Though these setbacks greatly hampered progress and caused great fear of these 'night demons', these attacks would aid the Delians' on the road to political unity. Unfortunately, it was unknown which scenario would occur first: the Delians' eventual annihilation or developing the means to fight off their monsters. That answer arrived in an incubation pod. Landing near a village within the small Hellasan state of Massidon, the Primarch was discovered and adopted by the local magistrate. Only a few years would pass before Alexandros was known throughout the planet, making his mark through his military victories over their xenos raider, while becoming an unparalleled statesman. While other brothers conquered their homeworlds with force, Alexandros would take the longer, more difficult, and less trodden road of unification solely through diplomacy. With his innate, Emperor-given gifts, this nigh impossible feat was accomplished in a decade. Not only was he appointed as supreme military commander & de facto political leader, Alexandros had invested small portions of his time into technology and science causing a new boom of innovation and progress. It was to this prosperous system the Emperor and His armies arrived. Knowing four days before the first of the Imperial ships would reach the system, Alexandros began a subtle propaganda campaign that would plant the seeds for the inevitable Imperial compliance. Broadcasting planet-wide, the Primarch spoke to his people of his dreams. He dreamed of reuniting with the rest of the Humanity. A dream to share in lost technologies. A dream of an even brighter future, where they were made whole. Although it seemed obvious, we must remember we have the benefit of hindsight, and the Delians had no knowledge of the Imperium. Thus, when the Emperor arrived, His Son was waiting and willing to join the Great Crusade. The Compliance of Delos was achieved quickly as Alexandros departed from his homeworld to Terra to learn directly from his Father. It was during this time he would learn about the Imperium and his place in it. Once his time came to an end, he would finally take his place at the head of the Storm Riders. The Coming of Alexandros It was during this nadir of the Legion that a miracle occurred. Alexandros Darshan VonSalim, Son of the Emperor and Gene-sire of the Vth, was found on the planet of Delos. Assuming his rightful position as Master of the Legion after a period of apprenticeship under the Emperor, Alexandros led the Storm Riders on three campaigns as he familiarized and established his place among his sons. Few legions have undergone such a drastic change as the Vth Legion did with Alexandros' ascension. Renaming the Legion as the Halcyon Wardens, Alexandros changed the appearance and guiding principles of the legion. No longer was the priority on destroying the enemy, but on preserving Humanity and the Legion. Instead of aggressive assaults, Alexandros molded the legion into a powerful defensive army that could absorb much firepower before unleashing devastating counter-attacks or force their enemies into suicidal charges. With contemporary warfare involving close quarter fighting as much as long-range ballistics, an ancient tool of war was resurrected and underwent an apotheosis through technology: the shield. Remade with adamantium and powerful generators, the shield would become the symbol of Alexandros as he campaigned across the galaxy. Able to defend against both melee and ballistic weaponry, it offered a utility hinged on its size from the small, agile combat shields to the elite, mammoth storm shields. More importantly, in Alexandros' eyes, it sacrificed a small portion of offensive power for a greater degree of defense that could be shared by both wearer and any units behind him. While the shield remained as the legion's most visible change, Alexandros wrought another, greater change upon taking command. The incidents of insanity that had reeked havoc upon the Vth Legion simply stopped. Curiously, for a Primarch who had been infamous for his insistence on transparency, how this came to be is still unknown. Where truth remains hidden, rumor is more than eager to fill its place. From early whispers of the Emperor himself secretly curing the legion to the latter fears of malicious pacts, none could be sure. Whenever questioned on the subject, Alexandros would merely offer a wink, a grin, and say, "Que sera, sera." Regardless of the mystery, in a decade, Alexandros had completed the transformation of his legion. With his new combat doctrines and philosophy of command, the Halcyon Wardens transitioned from being ostracized to being a welcome sight on the battlefield. With his men in full control of themselves, their brother legions and the Imperial Army could rely on them to do their part. With the Wardens taking special care to defend the Imperial Army on deployments, the mortals fighting for the Emperor released their former suspicions and eventually cheering at the mere sight of the Halcyon Wardens. The Halcyon Wardens The day after the campaign known as the Liberation of Balov, Alexandros summoned his entire Legion before him on the plains outside of the capital city. Once there, the Lord of the Fifth declared that the primary purpose of the Great Crusade was not to slay the enemies of Man but to reunite and protect Humanity itself. As such, the Vth Legion would no longer be Storm Riders. From that moment onward, they were the Halcyon Wardens. The standard grey was replaced by a rich purple while pauldrons were to become bright red. It was in this manner, Alexandros explained, that the legionnaires would represent their Emperor as his elite warriors as the purple represented the Emperor's nobility and the red would symbolize the blood of Humanity, a burden to be carried by the Emperor's Angels of Death. This would not be the only change to come to the Vth. The classical Legion structure as described in the Principia Belicosa was replaced by a new system where Three Hundred Companies were divided among eight Cohorts. Intra-legion organisations were codified and given an official presence, including the Order of the Shield, Order of the Mind, the Prefects, and the Diplomacy Corps. Additionally, the Consuls-Opsequiar, a corps inducted to maintain discipline among the legionnaires, was transformed into a chaplaincy corps with the express intention of watching the spiritual and mental health of their brothers. Finally, to provide a physical symbol of the Legion's new emphasis on protecting humanity, Alexandros introduced the shield as a priority wargear for his sons. The Primarch envisioned his Legion as a living wall, standing between humanity and its enemies. From that point onwards, the Halycon Wardens prosecuted the Great Crusade according to Alexandros' wishes. From the Phireen Extermination to the Campaign against the Golden Apostles, the Halcyon Wardens fought as much as to protect humanity as to slay its enemies. It would be during this time that the Legion would become secondarily known for its garrisons. Few Legions would relegate Legionnaires to simply guarding humanity, but Alexandros insisted so as to foster close ties between Warden and human. Under the Primarch, psykers flourished, no longer hounded by insanity. Gradually, the Halcyon Wardens become one of largest and most successful Legions. Another notable development in this time was the promulgation of Warrior Lodges among the Legion. Drawing on ancient martial traditions, these private bodies had existed in a number of Legions at the beginning of the Crusade and were said to predate even Icarion's tenure as master of the Ist. Alexandros would introduce facets which ensured that, although the lodges remained free from outside scrutiny and the trappings of rank, they would discreetly serve to bind the members together. In this way bonds were formed which crossed the lines of company and brigade, and even in time reached across to other Legions. 'An Unexpected Appointment' The Halcyon Wardens would serve the Great Crusade with a quiet humility modeled by their liege lord. Due in no small part to their defensive tactics and a skill at diplomacy, the ranks of the Vth Legion would grow throughout the decades to become the second largest legion at the Emperor's service, rivaled only by the venerable Lightning Bearers. With a focus on protecting the common man, the Halcyon Wardens would fulfill many of the necessary garrison duties throughout the new conquests and became the common face of the Legiones Astartes to the Imperium, despite other legions securing greater glory on the battlefield. It was assumed that the Fifth would continue serving as one of the background forces that subtly kept the Great Crusade working at peak condition. On the Qarith homeworld, those assumptions would prove entirely wrong. Standing on the conquered world from which the Qarith had once built their empire, the Emperor announced that he was retiring from the Great Crusade. Such a declaration alone shocked the Imperium, but he immediately named his successor. Instead of the renowned Icarion, Alexandros was chosen as Warmaster, a surprise to all, especially to the Halcyon Wardens. In a single day, fate pulled the Vth Legion into the spotlight of the entire Imperial war machine. Amidst the mystery of the Emperor's decision and the grumbling of others who felt jealously towards them, Alexandros and the Halcyon Wardens dedicated themselves to living up to the high honour the Emperor bestowed upon them. From that day forward, the Halcyon Wardens forged themselves into a zealous and disciplined weapon in the Great Crusade, holding themselves to a demanding standard above the other legions even as they strove to treat their cousins no differently than before. Legion Organisation and Structure Despite Alex's emphasis on equality and unity, the internal organizations of the Halcyon Wardens have an unofficial hierarchy of importance and power. This power structure is not static throughout the Legion era. 'Pre-Primarch' The Prefects/Cavalry officers are the only unspoken organization and, as such, are the most powerful one. To be granted the title Prefect is considered a higher honour than being promoted to captain. 'Post-Primarch to Insurrection' The other three organizations are created by Alex, Orders of the Shield & Mind and the Diplomacy Corps. During the heyday of the Great Crusade, the Order of the Shield is considered the most elite of the organizations since they adopt Alex's personal fighting style. The Order of the Mind is ranked second in importance. The Prefects avoid being at the bottom of the barrel because the Legion is still primarily a military organization, which leaves the Diplomacy Corps as the weakest of the four organizations. 'Insurrection Era' The Order of the Shield is shattered on the Day of Revelation, and they spend most of the Insurrection merely trying to recover it. It's during this time that the Order of the Mind ascends to most importance as their divination and telepathy becomes invaluable to countering Traitor strategies and enacting counter-intelligence operations. Their importance doubles by the end of the Insurrection as they now become the legion's most potent weapon against Chaos. The Prefects are on par with the Order of the Shield as their offensive advantages are blunted by the continuing need for defense against the Traitors' advances. Although the Diplomacy Corps also enjoys new prominence by peacefully putting down rebellions and persuading a few Traitor units to switch sides, they are still the least important of the four during this era. 'Post-Insurrection to the Cohort Division' It is during the Scouring that the Diplomacy Corps becomes the most powerful organization as they allow the Imperium to retake planets and systems without firing a single shot, a very necessary skill after the devastation of the Imperium's military power at the end of the Insurrection. Following the Diplomats are the Prefects, who thrive now that the legion is back on offence, reclaiming lost territory. Meanwhile the Order of the Mind is third as they still maintain an important anti-Chaos role and support role for the Diplomats as they try to re-unite the Imperium as bloodlessly as possible. It is during this time that the Order of the Shield occupies the lowest rung of influence with Alexandros dead and only the relatively occasional need for defensive tactics. This hierarchy comes to an end when the Legion is divided into Cohorts. While the Halcyon Warden Cohort maintains a balance between Shieldmen and Psykers, because it's permanently garrisoned on Terra means that the Prefects and the Diplomats depart to form other Cohorts where they can better serve the Imperium on the front lines. Specialist Units *'The Athenoi' - Athenoi Terminator Squads are the Terminator-armoured elite of the Vth Legion. These warriors are selected from the most stalwart, dedicated and formidable warriors of the entirety of the Halcyon Legion, including the appointed bodyguards of Alexandros himself. Arrayed in the finest Tartaros warplate and equipped with master-crafted power weapons, they are the bane of their foes, striking at the heart of the enemy as a vanguard spearhead against which few enemies can stand. *'The Katigoi' - Irvin Ruel's personal assault company were known by this moniker, responsible for many devastating shock-attacks. *'The Aterpurgoi' - Known as the Black Towers in Low Gothic, this body of warriors was made up of several void-specialist companies serving closely with the Knights of House Zivich. Stationed aboard their vessels and fighting alongside them in battle, they were made up mostly of Breachers and Terminators. *'The Diranoi' - Led by the veteran Tribune Vasilios, the Diranoi were lauded as the finest Devastators in the Vth Legion. *'Blitzer Assault Squads' - While the Halcyon Wardens were defined for many by their role as the Emperor's shield, they were quite ready to serve as His sword. The Blitzer Assault marines were defined by this readiness. They drew on the oldest traditions of the Vth Legion, though their tactical role had been long since modified by Alexandros to support the methods of the Halcyon Wardens. Armed for close combat, they were typically to sow disorder among enemy formations, allowing the phalanx of their brethren to roll over all who stood in their way. At other times, or in the hands of more hot-blooded commanders, they were the tip of the Legion’s sword-thrusts, descending to eliminate high priority targets with explosive violence. On battlefields where phalanxes would struggle to operate, the Blitzers retained their usefulness, often leading rapid assaults to fracture an enemy army. Like the Athenoi, they counted among their number several of the Legion's most celebrated companies, including Irvin Ruel's Katigoi. *'Caryana Detachment' - The Caryana Detachment is a specialty sect of warriors unique to the Halcyon Wardens whom believe in eschewing those disciplines that their gene-sire considers conspicuous and restrict themselves, emulating their Primarch's example, to the subtler arts of Telepathy and Divination. Through their prognostications, they are able to gauge their foe's intentions and discern their plan of attack, helping the Vth Legion's commanders in altering potential fates and foiling an enemy's attack, even before it can be launched. Though not infallible, as divining the numerous threads of fate is no small manner, especially when faced against a foe whose skills in divination rivals their own. Through their astute divinations the Caryana have helped turn the tide of many forthcoming battles, forestalling potential disaster and averting an inevitable defeat into a resounding victory. 'Specialist Ranks' *'Praefectus Alae (Cavalry Prefect)' - Before the Myrmidon and the Parisada came into being, the Prefects were the pride of the legion. A veteran corps of tank commanders who brought great glory to the Vth Legion with their formations of armoured fists. Under Alexandros, they provide the necessary firepower to tempt the enemy out of their fortifications lest they be wiped out. War Disposition The Halcyon Wardens were one of the largest Legions within the Legiones Astartes, possessing upwards of 240,000 Legionaries, split between seven Cohorts. These Cohorts (or Chapters) ranged in size from 33,000-35,000 Legionaries. The seventh Cohort, which averaged around 20,000 Legionaries, was an honourary formation which protected both the Halcyon Wardens Legion home world of Delos and Terra during the Great Crusade era. This Cohort was divided in half, in order to facilitate their sworn duties as wardens of these two worlds. Approximately 20,000 Legionaries were spread amongst five Cohorts. An additional 4,000 Legionaries placed Cohorts 1-5 at around 39,000-42,000 Legionaries. Each of the factions correspond or have a home in one of the existing Cohorts. The Order of the Shield formed a large part of Cohort 1. Cohort 2 was home to the Prefects and Cohort 3 saw the Caryana. The Diplomatic Corps stood stretched between Cohorts 4-5, as they were aiding in keeping the Imperium running smoothly with the garrisons or keeping the Great Crusade working together while assigned to other Legions. Following the Day of Revelation, the exact numbers of the Halcyon Wardens were broken down as such: *'Order of the Shield' - 24,000-31,000 *'Prefects' - Approximately 6,000 *'Order of the Mind' - 13,000-14,000 *'Diplomatic Corps' - 18,000-20,000 'Legion Wargear' *'Guardian-Pattern Storm Shield' - The first prototype of its kind was invented by the Shield-Lord himself in conjunction with his vision for his legion to form a living wall between the Imperium and its enemies. Its design incorporated a powerful field generator to protect its wielder from the most powerful of weapons. Furthermore, it became a mark of status within the Halcyon Wardens to be able to receive a storm shield, denoting a symbol of excellence. During the Insurrection, this piece of wargear would allow Halcyon Wardens to weather devastating Traitor attacks before striking back. *'Pugaree' - A wrapped headpiece of psycho-reactive cloth, the Pugaree was one of the strangest products to come from the Vth Legion. In purpose, the Pugaree aided psykers react to a loss of control or when the Immaterium caused a violent feedback. How the Librarians of the Halcyon Wardens were able to create this material or from where the Legion found this resource was a complete mystery, though several observers believed that the answer to this secret laid with the Caryana. 'Legion Tactics' 'The Armoured Spear' Few remember, but the original, Terran-based Vth Legion was a much different beast than what it would become under the ideals of their Primarch. In those early days, the Storm Riders, as they were then known, consistently displayed a much more aggressive temper as they fought in the Unification Wars. The legion as a whole adopted and gradually mastered a variety of assault tactics as they preferred to meet their enemy face-to-face before destroying them, whether it be by bloodied blade or by grinding tanks. Early theorists believed that this was perhaps a side effect of their unique gene-seed, but these theories would eventually be disproven by later evidence. Instead, the Storm Rider's belligerent temperament toward war seemed to be rooted in the psychological rather than any biological predispositions. Although the Vth Legion achieved combat readiness and deployment earlier than many of its brother legions, any glory or victory gained was always in the shadow of the Ist Legion. Additionally, the First enjoyed the privilege of testing out experimental prototypes of war. Thus, an early rivalry formed, an unusual exception to the unity shown by most Terran Astartes, though several remembrancers would point to this event as early evidence for the flaw carried within their gene-seed. To establish their own supremacy, the Fifth Legion began to shift an emphasis on close-combat tactics. Legionnaires became more proficient with hand-to-hand weapons, and assault squads began to displace tactical squads as the typical legion unit. Soon, they forged a proficiency and a reputation for being melee specialists but at a price. Even when protected by power armour, casualties among the Vth Legion were rising to then-current highs. Yet, none could argue against the effectiveness and potentially morale-breaking attacks their tactics were causing. A solution came in the form of new assault vehicles. For the first time, a legion other than the First tested out what would become known as the Land Raider. With the advent of high-tier assault vehicles, three major changes occurred. First, casualty rates, while never high enough to threaten the Legion's existence, drastically fell. Second, the emphasis on assault squads waned, but remained higher than most legions. Instead, tactical squads armed with close combat weapons would enjoy a renewed prominence, until the introduction of terminator armour. Alongside the Fire Keepers and Scions Hospitalier, the Vth Legion were vocal proponents of the new assault units. Third, an elite corps of vehicle commanders grew within the Legion, garnering experience and honor. The Vth Legion would be one of the few legions were a tank commander could ascend to the upper echelons of command and still continue their service from within their original assigned vehicle. With the advent of high-tier assault vehicles, three major changes occurred. First, casualty rates, while never high enough to threaten the Legion's existence, drastically fell. Second, the emphasis on assault squads waned, but remained higher than most legions. Instead, tactical squads armed with close combat weapons would enjoy a renewed prominence, until the introduction of terminator armor. Alongside the Morning Stars, the Vth Legion were vocal proponents of the new assault units. Third, an elite corps of vehicle commanders grew within the Legion, garnering experience and honor. The Vth Legion would be one of the few legions were a tank commander could ascend to the upper echelons of command and still continue their service from within their original assigned vehicle. The new changes occurred shortly after the Albyon campaign, which would become a future recruiting site for the Vth Legion. Originally, while recruits came from all corners of Terra during its earliest days, the lion's share of bodies would come from Jermani. This small techno-barbarian state would be one of the few Terran political entities to wholly embrace the Emperor's new Imperium. At the time, Jermani was divided into a caste system with the ruling caste composed of warrior-priests, who alternated between warring with their neighbors and each other. However, no matter how much they appeared to be divided, they were united in their religion with some minor variations. Chief among their tenets was the prophecy of the OberMann. Coming from an ancient prophet in M2, it was predicted that one day the OberMann, or the Supreme Human, would one day come and unite the various tribes and led them into a glorious 10,000 year reign. To them, the Emperor was the individual they had long awaited. With the exception of only one Bischof who was summarily executed, Jermani rallied behind the Emperor. The Emperor accepted them into Jermani and would gradually erase the religious overtones. Their soldiers, the infamous Blitzers or Lightning Warriors, had developed a reputation for both fearlessness and close-quarter tactics, their preferred weapon being the ancient yet reliable scatter gun. Many of the Lightning Warriors would become Legiones Astartes, while the remaining soldiers joined the Imperial Army. The new legion would first test themselves against the isle nations of Albyon, which had avoided the Imperium's early list of conquests due to its small strategic value. After the Albyon campaign and the integration of the assault tanks, the Vth Legion would practice their new legion organization in the Liberation of Nordafrik Conclaves. The campaign had been well underway for several years as part of a multi-front war against the state of Ursh, and was currently at a stalemate. The stalemate broke as the mechanized Vth Legion smashed through several Ursh defense lines, allowing the Imperial Army to advance and eventually push the Ursh forces completely out of Afrik. Thus, the Vth Legion became renowned as masters of armour assaults and close quarter tactics as the Unification Wars came to an end and the Great Crusade began. No other legion could field an equal body of talented cavalry officers, and so the legion found itself deployed against enemy armies that featured large or skilled mechanized units. Many battles left landscapes filled with burning wrecks as no armoured unit could hope to withstand against the veteran Storm Riders. The Legion also deployed in many urban warfare scenarios where the Legion shined as they cleared streets and buildings of enemy forces. For a time, the Storm Riders enjoyed nothing but a growing series of accomplishments and honors. 'Unique Rite of War: The House United' Above all other Legions, it was the Vth that mastered the possibilities of combining their assets with those of their allies. Whether the impassionate cohorts of the Mechanicum, the awed mortal regiments if the Imperialis Auxilia, or the clashing egos of their brother Legions, the Halcyon Wardens could forge them into a cohesive whole that symbolised the might of the entire Imperial War Machine upon a single battlefield. Only a Master of Signals had the necessary skill to present this seamless dance of combined units. For he must not only convey and translate the multitude of signals on the battlefield, but correctly interpret and use the cultural nuances present in the words of the diverse forces that he seeks to coordinate. Notable Campaigns The Purge of IG-88 (Unknown Date.M30) The Purge of IG-88 would be the first battle with the Storm Riders under the command of their Primarch. Their objective was to eliminate a known Webway portal along with an entire Dark Eldar cabal, the Miasma. Utilizing a distraction force of Solar Auxilia, Alexandros set an ambush with the Storm Riders being the trap. The battle ended in complete victory. The Battle of Saxonia (Unknown Date.M30) - The Battle of Saxonia would be the second major battle led by the Primarch but only with the Legion involved as they sought to cleanse the Scourge of Treachery. A space hulk overrun by the bestial Ork, it had appeared in the Saxonia system into the waiting guns of the 35th Expeditionary Fleet. Not only were the Orks destroyed to the last and the floating vessel detonated, but dozens of valuable relics from before Old Night were secured for the Imperium's use. The Liberation of Balov (Unknown Date.M30) The final campaign that the Storm Riders would serve in the Great Crusade was one that saw only a single combatant deploy: Alexandros himself. The Liberation of Balov would not involve a single Storm Rider as their Primarch wished to clearly demonstrate his principles and philosophy regarding the Great Crusade. In a mere day, Alexandros, unarmed saved for his shield, single-handedly liberated the Balov system from the tyrannical Troika. The Salvation of Scythae (850. M30) ''' The Halcyon Wardens found the Knights of Scythae close to total destruction under the blades of Waaagh! Kromplate and intervened with just enough time to crush the greenskins. In the aftermath, Alexandros aided the Knights' reformation into House Zivich and forged an alliance with the nearby Forge World of Eskut. '''The Conquest of Mexicatii (902. M30) The Vth Legion mounted a lengthy post-Compliance campaign on Mexicatii at the Emperor's behest, stamping out the last of the vicious theocracy which had subjugated the Eagle Warriors' homeworld for centuries. The Koloss Syntheticide (993-999. M30) The majority of the Halcyon Wardens fought under the Emperor's direction against the Abominable Intelligence known as Koloss. In the climactic battle on Stengah, Alexandros shielded the Emperor from the onslaught of the gargantuan machine when the Master of Mankind was struck down. The Qarith Crusade (994-9. M30 - 000. M31) ' Several Brigades under Legate Prisfirah Sauhan campaigned in the Qarith Crusade, joining the first wave on Qarith Prime beside the Scions Hospitalier. '''The Ark Reach (005. M31) ' Multiple cohorts of Halcyon Wardens under Sauhan's command participated in the conquest of the Ark Reach alongside the Lightning Bearers and Dune Serpents. '''The Humbling of the Maelynos (006-7.M31) Alexandros led a large offensive against the Maelynos Knight dynasty, commanding the main strength of his Legion as well as the Godslayers, Steel Legion and the Shepherds of Eden. Besides the Legions, he also called upon House Teivon and the Legio Praesagus to combat the Maelynos' many and powerful war machines, which included Titan-analogues which challenged the potency of the Imperium's own. This campaign resulted in a glorious victory, with the defeated enemy swearing service to the Imperium as House Maelynos, but kept the Warmaster away from Baal during the Vizenko Prosecution. The Schism of Mars Alexandros was on Terra on the Day of Revelation, and when the survivors of Pyrrhicles' fleet arrived from Madrigal the main strength of the Vth Legion was deployed to Mars. There they would be severely tested on the Red World's battlefields, first holding back Kelbor Hal's forces and then driving them from the Red World alongside the Fire Keepers and Iron Bears. 'Notable Halcyon Wardens' 'The Crown' *'Alexandros Darshan VonSalim' - Primarch of the Vth Legion, known as 'The Warmaster', 'The Seer' 'The Voice of Terra', the 'Shield-Lord of the Halcyon Wardens. *'Irvin Ruel' - Known as the 'Reaper of Terra', Irvin Ruel was the Lord Commander of the First Chapter at the time of Alexandros' discovery, and later the First Cohort. Initially his relations with the Primarch were distinctly frosty, but over the years they grew closer as the Shield Lord grew into his role. Ruel remained the most senior of the Legion's praetorate, embodying many of the old Vth's ways but immensely respected by the Halcyon Wardens. He led the Legion's first plunge into the carnage of the Insurrection, commanding the initial intervention on Mars. *'Xeones' - Master of the Athenoi and commander of the Primarch's personal bodyguard. Having been Pyrrhicles' protege and deputy for many years, Xeones assumed the role of Alexandros' Praetorian upon the death of his mentor. *'Pheidias' - a former Master of Signal, Pheidias served as Tribune under Irvin Ruel on Mars, fighting first at Mondus Gamma and then Magma City against the Traitor Mechanicum. *'Akylles' - Bastion of the Order of the Shield, Sergeant of 15th Squad, 1st Company, 1st Cohort. Despite his low rank at the beginning of the Insurrection, the young Akylles was destined to rise high during the tumult, beginning on Mars. *'Seleucus' - a sergeant at the Insurrection's beginning, Seleucus too would climb the ranks to stand among the Legion's senior commanders at the war's bloody climax. *'Malis' - Citadel of the Order of the Shield, Traitor Halcyon Warden, Founder of the Hammers of Malis. *'Mahtva' - Arvadant, Guru of Banhi, Chief Librarian of the Halcyon Wardens, The Flame. *'Gaius Acilius' - the Hand of the Halcyon Wardens and their representative to the Council of Terra. *'Prisfirah Sauhan' - Legate of the Second Cohort and Master of the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. Sauhan was a shrewd and understated commander, but well-liked by his men and second only to Ruel in his roll of honours. *[[Antipaton|'Antipaton']] - Legate of the Third Cohort *'Toven Madr' - Madr ascended to the High Chaplaincy during the Koloss Syntehticide. A philosophical warrior, he was a passionate debater and formidable orator, and an enthusiastic member of the warrior lodges. Legion Librarius * Zayphar - A Codicier assigned to the First Cohort 'Notable Personnel (Pre-Reunification)' *'Adalbard' - High Chaplain of the Storm Riders (pre-Reunification). *'Immanzeul Kant' - Storm Rider's most powerful legion psyker after Alexandros. *'Gaius' - Legion psyker; personally healed by Alexandros from mental illness. *'Jorg Casvo' - Greatest of the Storm Riders' champions, wields a large power maul in battle. *'Hierax' - Captain of the vessel Elpis. Former Lieutenant of the Jutland Spear, former executive officer of the Hammer of Albyion. *'Ricksher' - Captain and commander of the Storm Riders' 74th Recon Company. 'The Lost' *'Pyrrhicles (Deceased)' - Former Fortress of the Order of the Shield, Equerry to the Warmaster. Pyrrhicles was a Delian, the only one who served directly beneath Alexandros before and after Alex's discovery. He had dedicated his life to serving Alex and being a living reflection of Alex's ideals. It was that single-minded faith that was keeping him in the Great Crusade after decades of war. Since he was a human-astartes hybrid, his body was glacially weakening from the strain. He was well aware of his weaknesses and hid them as best as he could with a service record filled with honors. As a close student of Alex, he had gained some insights into being a charismatic individual, which was why he doubled as Alex's Equerry. (Killed-in-Action - Madrigal System, 044.M31.) *'Edrick Yeshie' - First Master of the Vth, most powerful Psyker of his time. (Killed-in-Action, 812.M30) *'Immanzeul Kant' - Successor to Yeshie as most powerful psyker before the discovery of Alexandros, High Librarian. (Killed-in-Action, 932.M30) *'Adalbard' - First High Chaplain under Alexandros' leadership. (Killed-in-Action, 957.M30) *'Gaius' - Codicer of the Storm Riders. (Killed-in-Action, 978.M30) *'Lothar' - Legate of the Vth Cohort. (Killed-in-Action, 011.M31) *'Jorg Casvo' - Legion Champion, wielded the power maul Donner. (Killed-in-Action, 928.M30) 'Legion Fleet' The Vth Legion fleet was one of the largest in the Legiones Astartes, even considering the number of warriors it included. On the Day of Revelation, close to 1,200 warships sailed under the three-ringed flag, with many more bonded to the Halcyon Wardens by oath or feudal loyalty. Of these, an impressive number were heavy capital vessels, equipped for the rigours of planetary siege and fleet confrontations, in which the Halcyon Wardens would capture rather than destroy human vessels where possible. Besides these preferences the Vth possessed a diverse range of vessels, able to meet more or less any challenge the Crusade might throw up. Alexandros did not have a single great shipbuilding hub to call upon, as Daer’dd and Icarion did. Delos had produced vessels of its own under his rule, but to his chagrin these paled beside those of the Imperium when the Emperor arrived, the largest of them no bigger than a frigate. The Primarch was quick to correct this deficiency with the greater resources available to him. While Delos never became one of the great shipbuilding worlds of Segmentum Solar, several truly titanic ships - notably the Zanskat Oath - and many more destroyers and frigates were raised in its orbit. The protectorates and colonies established by the Halcyon Wardens also contributed to their fleet, establishing a handful of distinct ships classes exclusive to the Legion. However, most of their void assets continued to come from the Sol System and Forge Worlds elsewhere, notably Phaeton and Graia, until the liberation of Sarum. This became the primary source of the Shield Lord’s vessels, more so as other Legions grew and began to make greater demands of the Imperium’s industry. Alexandros' work in ensuring the Abyssii cult's integration into the broader Mechanicum ensured that Nox too produced ships for his Legion. By the time Alexandros was declared Warmaster, the Vth Legion were drawing on a well established system of shipyards for their capital vessels, whilst using the Crusade’s requisition bureaucracy for their lesser ships. The result was a powerful and diverse fleet, one which in 25 M30 would be ideally placed to topple or protect the Emperor’s throne. Warships *''Elpis ''(Gloriana-Class Battleship) - Alexandros's flagship was raised over Mars according to the Shield Lord's exacting specifications. In particular it was designed to endure whatever was thrown at it and close with enemy vessels, enabling boarding actions by the Halcyon Wardens. *''Zanskat Oath ''(Battleship) - constructed over Delos, this battleship was commanded by Legate Prisfirah Sauhan during the later part of the Great Crusade. It saw action in the Qarith Crusade and the Schism of Mars. *''Delian Spear'' '''- built by the Abyssii Mechanicum, this ship played a key role in the void battle over Mars during the Schism. *Solar Tempest ''(Goliath-class Battleship) '- the Vth Legion's flagship before the Elpis, this mighty ship remained in the keeping of Irvin Ruel after the Gloriana was constructed. Measuring seventeen kilometres from prow to stern, it was one of the very largest Legion vessels. *''Dominion of Reason'' (Battleship) - Pyrrhicles transferred his flag to this ship when his duties took him away from Alexandros. It was upon this ship that he fell to the Harbingers' treachery, and the Dominion of Reason was given to the Hammers of Malis. *''Nautilos'' (Battleship) - an ancient vessel from the Age of Strife, Legate Antipaton took the Nautilos ''for his flagship after it was seized in battle from the Maelynos Knight dynasty. *Manifest Fate'' (Grand Cruiser) - the most powerful vessel of the Fourth Cohort, commanded by Legate Arstron Ustyr *'Resolute Shield' *''Black Tiger ''(Grand Cruiser) - commanded by Tribune Sher-Khan *''Pyrrhicles' Lament'' (Battleship) - named for the fallen Master of the Athenoi, this ship was in late construction at the beginning of the Insurrection Small Craft *''Aasha'' (Maahres-Pattern Stormbird) - one of only a few dozen Maahres Stormbirds, this vast and heavily armed gunship was Alexandros' personal transport when entering the deadliest of warzones from orbit. *''Tenacity'' (Dartwing Interceptor) - The Tenacity was one of the Shield of Delos' complement of interceptor craft for two decades, until the Day of Revelation. The Dartwing pattern has its origins in the early days of Alexandros' rule over Delos, designed to combat the xenos marauders who threatened the planet. Despite the disdain of the Mechanicus, the influence of the Primarch ensured that the interceptors were improved sufficient to make them viable weapons for a Legion Astartes fleet. Tenacity spent its last seven years being piloted by Gaius Amelos, overall commander of the ship’s interceptor wing. On the Day of Revelation, Amelos initially led sorties against the Harbingers’ bomber runs, scoring seven kills against vessels ranging from corvettes to destroyers. Recorded vox-communications reveal that, with the Wardens' inevitable defeat becoming clear, the Shield of Delos' entire array of voidcraft deployed, their pilots both to ensure the escape of the (whichever ship escapes) and to deny their craft to the traitors. Amelos led the attack on the pursuing Harbingers ship Fury of the First Son and undoubtedly found his death in the process. 'Legion Relics' *''The Lorica Praeses'' - Master-crafted artificer armour worn by Primarch Alexandros. *''The Aegis'' - With mirroring convictions to protect humanity, Alexandros and Daer'dd would prove to be fast friends and learned a great deal from each other. After their first campaign together, Daer'dd gave his 'little brother' one of the finest plasma blasters in existence. Not only did he accepted this gift, Alexandros asked that Daer'dd guide him in creating his own gift. Daer'dd assented and the Aegis was the result. The shield combined a power shield and grav generator to protect its owner from harm. *''Spear of Terra'' -The Emperor Himself ordered the creation of this weapon in the forges of the Urals on Terra, to serve as a symbol of Alexandros' office. *''Ultimatum'' - To celebrate their new brotherhood, Daer'dd, the master smith, crafted this elegant weapon for Alexandros' use. Ultimatum is a master-crafted, artificer-wrought plasma blaster that contains an expertly balanced power system, preventing any kind of overheating and does not overheat in battle. *''Thread-Cutter'' - Originally discovered by the first settlers of the Eskut Forge World, Thread-Cutter refers to not one but eight spears who’s origin dates back to the legendary Dark Age of Technology. Each spear is not only an immaculate creation of war that can slice through power armour with ease, but possesses a miniaturised cogitator and manufactorum. Through a process that is beyond even the most learned of Tech-Priests, the Thread-Cutter is able to scan a single target and produce a virulent poison that will end life with a single blow and a solvent that no armour can defend against. As part of their close alliance with the Vth Legion, four of the spears were gifted to the Warmaster, while the other four remain safe within the Eskut's deepest vaults. *''Reaper Claws'' - Utilised by Lord Commander Ruel, these artificer-wrought tools of death originally belonged to the Chieftain Tilvius of the Mikro Clan, one of the last of the techno-barbarian clans to be exterminated during the Unification Wars. With these relics, the chieftain was able to slay many space marines before meeting his end at the end of, then known as, Lieutenant Ruel. Ruel took the claws as his own and would quickly learn to be as deadly as their previous owner. The Unification Wars ended not much later and soon after that, the alliance with Mars was signed. The day that alliance was formed was the same day that Ruel was promoted to Company Captain. To honor the new Captain, Lieutenant Commander Vernhart took advantage of the new alliance and was able to have Ruel's lightning claws upgraded. When they were returned to Ruel, not only was prior damage fixed, the claws featured Volkite Chargers attached. These Chargers fired an unusually bright ray that was capable of blinding opponents. Irvin Ruel has wielded them alone ever since. 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' To mark the esteem shown by the Emperor in the elevation of their Primarch to the vaunted position of Warmaster, the Vth Legion was granted the right to adorn their right shoulder pauldron with the Corona Radiata. Throughout the remainder of the Great Crusade, Alexandros discouraged such displays, but he would not outright ban it. Thus it would be mark of a particularly arrogant Warden or ostentatious one. Come the Insurrection though, the use of the Corona Radiata became an emergency measure as Alex decreed that only his loyal sons could carry it as a way to distinguish between Loyalist and Traitor Wardens. Originally, Alexandros planned on ending the practice once the war was over and the Traitor Wardens eliminated, but since his death, it became a permanent aspect of the Vth Legion. The use of the Corona Radiata has become an affirmation for the Halcyon Wardens that they are still on Crusade as they continue to strive to uphold what they see as their gene-sire's vision. 'Legion Badge' 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Halcyon Wardens' Feel free to add your own 'About the Halcyon Wardens' Gallery Halcyon Wardens.png|Halycon Wardens Legion iconography Halcyon Warden.png|Halcyon Wardens Legion colour scheme Harbringers vs halcyon wardens by t cezar.jpg|They valiant Halcyon Wardens Legion fighting against the traitorous Harbingers Legion during the Icarion Insurrection. Halcyon Wardens_Athenoi.png|A Halcyon Wardens elite member of the Athenoi, arrayed in the Legion's finest Tartaros pattern Terminator Armour and armed with a deadly power spear and storm shield. Category:Legions